The present invention is related to storage media. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems and methods for identifying accessing data from a storage medium.
A typical storage medium includes a number of storage locations where data may be stored. Data is written to the medium within areas designated for user data by positioning a read/write head assembly over the medium at a particular location, and subsequently passing a modulated electric current through the head assembly such that a corresponding magnetic flux pattern is induced in the storage medium. To retrieve the stored data, the head assembly is positioned over a track containing the desired information and advanced until it is over the desired data. In this position, the previously stored magnetic flux pattern operates to induce a current in the head assembly. This induced current may then be converted to represent the originally recorded data. In some cases, data may not be retrievable from the storage medium due to, for example, media defects on the storage medium. This may lead to the permanent loss of data. As data may not be backed up on other systems, this loss can be costly where the data was valuable.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for recovering data derived from a storage medium or a transmission medium.